Qué somos?
by Pika Shane
Summary: Trixie se queda pensando, luego de dos meses de haber salido con Eli, qué son ellos? Novios, o Amigos con Derecho?


Un especial de San Valentín. Es muy corto y meloso, qué asco. No sé por qué todo el mundo me cree tierna :/ soy lo contrario.

En fin, la historia empieza!

Nota: Elixie *w*

...

Trixie se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiro de frustración. No entendía qué pasaba con Eli: eran novios, o no lo eran? El Shane nunca se lo pidió, por lo que técnicamente no lo eran. Pero se besaban, abrazaban, y hacían cosas como sí lo fuesen. Molesta por no encontrar una concreta respuesta, decidió llamar a las chicas para que la ayudasen.

A los 20 minutos, sus amigas se encontraban en la habitación de la pelirroja.

Ka: cuál es el problema?- preguntó preocupada por el estado en el que su amiga se encontraba

Trixie: qué soy de Eli?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta anterior.

Danna: Novios?- respondió obvia

Trixie: él no me lo ha preguntado aún- objetó tristemente volviéndose a tirar a la cama.

Pili: quizás está esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo- sugirió sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

Trixie: cuánto? Llevamos "saliendo" durante dos meses!- se lamentó

Aky: hay una fiesta en la superficie llamada "San Valentín", seguramente está esperando a ese día, que es mañana- contestó

Danna y Trixie: qué es San Valentín?- preguntaron confundidas

Ka: es una fiesta en la que se celebra el amor. Normalmente los chicos se declaran, todo es cursi, tierno y romántico. Qué asco- explicó conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Odiaba lo meloso.

Pili: tienes razón. En esta fecha todos andan con las manos juntas, diciendo lo maravilloso que es el mundo. No los entiendo- concordó poniéndose de cabeza en la cama

Trixie: ustedes piensan que él está esperando a mañana para pedirme?- preguntó insegura, pero esperanzada.

Las demás asintieron con una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros. Lo que quedaba de la tarde se la pasaron charlando, viendo películas y divirtiéndose como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, las amigas se separaron deseándole suerte para el día siguiente.

Trixie, esa noche, se durmió pensando en el especial día que le esperaba mañana.

...

La pelirroja se levantó de excelente humor esa mañana, por el simple hecho de ser San Valentín. De sólo pensar que Eli podría declarársele, le hacía dar saltitos de alegría. Se duchó, vistió y peinó para luego salir de su habitación, rumbo a la cocina.

Allí encontró al Troll y al Shane, sentados a la mesa comiendo un "exquisito" platillo preparado por las "asombrosas" artes culinarias de Pronto.

Eli: hola, Trix- saludó besando su mejilla

Trixie: Hola, Eli. Todo bien?- preguntó

Eli: sí. Todo está normal. Hoy tal vez no haremos nada, no es un día especial después de todo.

La camarógrafa pareció dolida ante esta conversación. Había pensado que tal vez Eli quisiese hacerlo oficial, pero el Shane no daba muestra alguna de querer.

Trixie: Okey, estaré en mi habitación-respondió intentando que su voz no demostrara su desilusión.

Eli: de acuerdo. Estás bien, Trix? Te noto algo rara- preguntó preocupado. La lanzadora solo sonrió falsamente y asintió. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación, cerrando con traba la puerta.

... Algunas horas después...

Trixie no había salido en todo el día. Eli, ni enterado de que él era la razón. Por la tarde, las amigas de la pelirroja se aparecieron por el refugio. Al entrar, el Shane las recibió sonriendo.

Eli: hola chicas, todo bien?- preguntó amablemente

Ka: todo bien. Dónde está Trixie?- respondió

Eli: no salió de su habitación en todo el día. Saben qué le ocurre?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado. Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

Aky: Eli, qué día es hoy?- preguntó intentando confirmar sus sospechas

Eli: 14 de febrero, por qué?- preguntó ajeno a la situación

Pili: y ese día no tiene algo especial para ti?- intentó igual que Akyra.

Eli: 14 de febrero, 14 de febrero, 14 de febre... Oh, no. San Valentín, verdad?- preguntó odiándose a sí mismo. Las cinco chicas asintieron- cómo pude ser tan estúpido para olvidarlo?!- se cuestionó más para sí que para ellas.

Danna: esa es la razón de por qué se encerró- explicó pensativamente

Ka: Eli, no le digas a Trixie que te dijimos, pero ella esperaba que le pidieras ser tu novia- confesó, logrando que el Shane se pusiera mal.

Eli: me ayudarían a crear una sorpresa para ella?- rogó

Las chicas asintieron sonriendo.

Aky: bien, podrías...- le susurró algo al oído. El peliazul asintió y salió corriendo corriendo. Pero paró en seco

Eli: Me conseguirían la cámara de Trix?- pidió

Pili: yo te la consigo- accedió sonriendo. El Shane volvió a correr rumbo a su habitación

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza y subieron al cuarto de la lanzadora.

Escucharon un "pase", abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Trixie en su cama boca abajo

Danna: Trix, qué pasó?- preguntó

Trixie: Eli olvidó qué día es hoy- se lamentó sin dejar la posición. Aprovechando eso, Pili agarró la cámara y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación continua. Dejó el objeto y volvió al otro cuarto.

Trixie: donde estabas?

Pili: fui a... Tomar un poco de agua- inventó rápidamente

Ka: y, Trix, qué te hace pensar que lo olvidó?- preguntó cambiando de tema

Trixie: no me ha dicho nada, así que supongo que no hará nada- respondió tristemente

Danna: quizás está actuando- sugirió. La camarógrafa la miró incrédula

Trixie: Eli no sabe mentir- objetó.

Aky: dejemos de hablar del tema, que te pondrá peor- señaló maternalmente

Y así estuvieron un rato charlando de otros temas, hasta que el Shane llamó a Danna.

Eli: Danna, todo listo. Tráiganla a la caverna Objetivo. Shane, fuera- dijo cortando la comunicación

Danna: quieren ir a pasear?- preguntó, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para dar a entender que Eli tenía todo listo.

Trixie: de acuerdo. Vamos- dijo sin entusiasmo. Todas montaron sus Mecas y partieron "sin rumbo fijo", o al menos eso creía Trixie

Llegaron a la Caverna Objetivo, donde no había nada más que una silla y una pantalla gigante.

Ka: nos vemos- dijo mientras todas se iban. La pelirroja miró a todos lados, para luego sentarse en la silla. Ni bien lo hizo, en la pantalla empezó a rodarse un video, con muchas fotografías de ella e Eli juntos, sus duelos, sus citas, y un video especial:

Eli: sé que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que empezamos a salir, y creo que es hora de hacerlo oficial- empezó el Shane en pantalla. Luego apareció el verdadero Eli, que se colocó con una rodilla en el suelo frente a la chica- señorita Trixie Sting, me haría el chico más feliz aceptando ser mi novia?- preguntó dulce y tiernamente. La lanzadora se tiró sobre él, para besarlo apasionadamente

Trixie: me encantaría, señor Eli Shane- respondió luego de separarse.

Eli: te prometo que jamás volveré a olvidar San Valentín- le juró mientras la abrazaba- porque tengo a la mejor novia del mundo que merece el mejor regalo de todos- susurró en su oído. Luego apareció un cartel que decía: Te amo, Trixie, en letras verdes y rojas. La pelirroja sólo lo volvió a abrazar ya besar

Trixie: también te amo, Eli- susurró. Luego unió sus labios en un dulce beso

...FINAL...

Tadán! Está del asco, pero bueno.

Es cortito, pero quería decirles que tengan un lindo día. A mí personalmente no me gusta mucho San Valentín, todo romántico y cursi. Pero también es porque soy una Forever Alone xD Nah, mentira, seré Forever Alone en respecto al amor, pero los tengo a ustedes, todos mis amigos y mi familia :D

Sin más que decir, me despido de todos

Su estúpida y Forever Alone amiga

Pili (y la estúpida de Aria -.-)


End file.
